


Loud

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) Extras [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Michael, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Mashton, Missionary Position, Nudity, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Top Ashton, lots of moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was horny and when his hands did not satisfy him, he took a trip to Ashton's hotel room. As predicted, the drummer was more than eager to help when he noticed the tent in Michael's shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda like part 4.5 of the [SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/412669) series.

Ashton hummed to one of their own songs as he patted his hair dry with a towel when there was a light knock on the door. Still humming, Ashton strolled to the door, not surprised to find Michael on the other side; Michael, who was leaning against the doorframe and smiling at him. After looking at him from head to toe and seeing the boner in his shorts, a smile instantly appeared on the drummer’s face as well and he reached out, taking Michael’s hand into his and pulling him inside. No longer the action was completed, Ashton had Michael pressed against the door and his lips were moving against his.

“The bed…” Michael managed to say against the other boy’s lips.

The older boy pulled away and licked his lips as he looked into Michael’s eyes and Michael looked back into his. Ashton let his eyes trailed down to the younger boy’s lips and bit on his own when Michael moved his tongue along his bottom lips in a somewhat slow motion. Placing his hands flat against Ashton’s bare chest, Michael took forward steps further into the room, while Ashton took backward ones, until the back of his legs hit against the edge of the bed and they both stopped moving. Michael wrapped an arm around Ashton’s neck and again pressed their lips together while his free hand moved down Ashton’s side to stop at the hem of the white towel, which he instantly peeled off his body. He pushed Ashton on his back, onto the mattress and immediately climbed on top of him, making sure not to break the kiss.

“Fuck, slow down,” Ashton panted as Michael was rapidly moving his ass against his penis and he could feel himself harden already.

A little laugh escaped Michael’s lips as he pressed them to Ashton’s jawline. “Fuck me already.”

“Shit, too many clothes,” Ashton mumbled and a loud moan followed when Michael rotated his clothed ass against his sensitive area.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Ashton flipped them around and settled beside Michael, whose hand was already making its way inside his shorts. Ashton shook his head and slapped the younger boy’s hand away; he liked to be the one in charge. Without wasting another minute, Ashton pushed Michael’s tee up his chest, letting his fingers graze his pale skin in the process before pulling it over his head and tossing it out of the way. He shifted to peck the younger boy’s lips before trailing his mouth further down to his chin to nibble on there, and moved even more down, leaving a wet trail from his neck down his chest, to stop at the hem of his shorts. Ashton hooked his fingers in the elastic of the black shorts and pulled them down Michael’s legs, smiling when he realised the other boy was not wearing any underwear. Once he was done with that, he parted Michael’s legs, settling between them and moved to align his face to the younger boy’s penis but instead of taking the length into his mouth, like he had initially planned, he pulled away and frowned.

Michael, who had his eyes closed and his hands folded under his head, opened his eyes and looked at the drummer. “What? Why’d you stop?”

“You started already, didn’t you?” Ashton raised an eyebrow and rubbed the oily substance that was on Michael’s penis, his balls and his inner thighs, and at his entrance.

“Yeah, but I wanted something in me,” Michael smirked.

“Your fingers aren’t something?”

“Not as good as your dick in me. Now, fuck me!”

A loud man escaped Michael’s lips when, without warning, Ashton pushed his penis all the way inside of him; the older boy figured if Michael had already stretched and fingered himself, they could go straight into it. He pulled back and almost immediately pushed back inside, causing another loud moan to escape Michael’s lips. As Ashton buried his dick in him, Michael rotated his hips and he swore when the older boy did the same and pushed deeper in his ass. He reached out and enclosed one hand around Ashton’s neck and laced the other through his loose damp curls, pulling him down for a kiss. Taking the younger boy’s bottom lip between his teeth, Ashton sucked it into his mouth and pulled back slightly, tugging on the soft flesh, making sure the movement of his hips never faltered as he dived back into Michael’s hole. He let go of Michael’s lip and directed his mouth to his nipple instead.

All kind of swear words left his mouth as Ashton pound harder into him with each of his forward thrusts. Biting his lip, Michael snaked a hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around his neglected penis, pumping it at the same speed as the movement of Ashton’s hips. Ashton pulled back all the way and sharply pushed back in; an action that repeated itself over and over. A hiss escaped the younger boy’s lips when Ashton bit on his skin, just below his nipple before soothingly rubbing it with his tongue and then biting on the same spot again. Michael closed his eyes and pushed back onto Ashton’s dick, squeezing his muscles around him at the same time; that time, it was Ashton’s turn to let out a loud moan. Every time Ashton’s hips connected with Michael’s ass with a slapping sound, a loud moan would escape the older boy’s lips, considering how tightly Michael would contract his muscles around him and with a last moan, the drummer filled Michael’s ass with his cum.

Ashton dropped himself on top of the other boy and buried his face in the crook of Michael’s neck as he tried to catch his breath. Although when he felt something poking his hipbone and felt Michael’s hand moving frantically between them, Ashton shifted and lay on his side beside Michael before wrapping his own hand around the younger boy’s dick. He ran his thumb over the head and slid his hand down and then back up, alternating the pressure as he pumped him harder. After another moan escaped his parted lips, Michael connected their lips together again and thrust into Ashton’s fist as he desperately needed some relief. He pulled away and breathed unevenly through his mouth. Judging by the look on his face, Ashton could tell he was close and he moved his hands even faster and slipped his middle finger in Michael’s hole, curling it inside. Just like he had thought, it did the trick, sending Michael over the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Michael moaned loudly as he emptied himself on Ashton’s hand.

Chuckling, Ashton pulled his hand away, when he was sure he got everything out of him, and pulled the other boy closer to him, to place a kiss to his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, a loud moan was heard from the other room and they looked at each other with a wide eyes.

“Calum,” Ashton laughed. “Probably just jerking off.”

When another moan was heard, a moan that did not come from Calum but Luke, Michael laughed harder. “No, not jerking off.”

“But if we can hear them…” Ashton said slowly.

“They can hear us too,” Michael finished for him. “Shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
